<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slipping Traces by PointyObjects</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017964">Slipping Traces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointyObjects/pseuds/PointyObjects'>PointyObjects</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Western, Class Differences, Country &amp; Western, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Power Dynamics, Slow Burn, Teacher Kagome, Western Drawl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointyObjects/pseuds/PointyObjects</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome arrives back home with an education and a new title in her small town: the governor's daughter. It's her job to make every citizen of Serenity Creek feel entirely at home, including the handsome, aloof new Horsehand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Kouga, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slipping Traces</p><p>Prologue</p><hr/><p>Kagome leaned her back on the bar behind her and took another sip of her dark amber beer. Her father would probably disapprove if he saw her drinking it; he thought a properly educated young woman ought to better be seen drinking something of lighter fare. Something more elegant, she guessed, like a watered down wine, or even just a glass of water. But, he was occupied with the other older, distinguished gentlemen in the room, and if she stayed to herself, any behavior he might not like could be largely ignored. And having a friend like Inuyasha, who knew his way behind the bar, meant her mug could contain anything she liked. </p><p>Hiding her mug, she watched her father stride over to her, and the room around them fell silent. She suspected he was going to present her with some gift; she'd been long away from home, and her father already had a reputation for spoiling her. The welcome home party was too much, and surely any gift he got for her would make Kagome more of a spectacle than she wanted. To refuse his gift however would bruise his pride as the new governor, and make her a spectacle anyway. Kagome sighed through a forced smile, and readied herself to receive a small jewelry box or some other trinket. Guiding her by the shoulder, Kagome walked out of the rented inn, and down the wide steps into the cool night air.</p><p>"What's all this?" Kagome asked with a laugh, stepping down out of the inn. It was barely dusk with the smell of a storm under the cloud of dust on the main street. The arrival of man on horse kicked up earth and rocks, but Kagome, after a whole day back home, was already used to the ring of dirt about her hem, as if she never left. The man atop the animal dismounted opposite of her, and without thinking, Kagome brushed a hand down the horse's neck.</p><p> </p><p>"He's yours," her father announced, with a fair bit of pride in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I already have a horse…" Kagome began, mindful not to sound like she was whining or ungrateful. Too many residents of their small town might be wary to trust her after her extended education abroad, and even less so if she came home as spoiled as old milk. </p><p> </p><p>"A pony; hardly fit for a young woman, and even less for my daughter."</p><p> </p><p>Kagome turned away, but maintained her smile. The horse was beautiful. A dark brown coat, shiny even in the fading sunlight, and an inky black tail and mane. She was thankful, to be sure, but her father liked making a show of gifts and the like, and Kagome always felt the heavy eyes of too many people watching her. Her father became governor while she was away at school, and even from afar, she could feel the change in him. He was well suited for the job; he knew and cared for every citizen like family. But Kagome didn't like the change people expected from her, and endeavored to be as much the young girl who left, even if she was seen as 'upper class' to some.</p><p> </p><p>"It's lovely, father. Thank you." Kagome stepped toward her father, her heavy skirts brushing up against the ground as she moved. She wished to shed the constricted garments for something looser and less likely to weigh her down (but more likely to offend), and spend the rest of the evening riding. The horse before her was made for moving fast, and while her father would never approve, Kagome need only sneak away for an afternoon and she was sure it would come to her as naturally as walking. </p><p> </p><p>Her father took the reins and handed them to the man who delivered the horse, a tall, imposing person, whose face and figure were hidden by a woven poncho and wide brimmed hat. Kagome wondered at his attire; the evening was late enough to shed the hat, and just warm enough to rid himself of the covering. Either way, Kagome's father addressed him, and she watched the exchange in earnest. </p><p> </p><p>"Horsehand," he said, in a tone that was commanding, but not quite disrespectful. "Take this horse to my stables. And change out the water for the rest of them." With a pat on the back from a few of the older men, Kagome's father and the crowd returned to the porch of inn, and from outside, Kagome could hear the music start up again before he even crossed the threshold. </p><p>"You coming in?" Her father asked from the doorway, waving her to his side.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome looked back at her gift and the man that was walking him away. "Actually," she began, hiding the fidgeting of her hand in a fold of her heavy skirt. "I'd like to see where my gift will be kept. And perhaps learn how to care and water him? You always say, anything worth having is worth working for." Kagome offered her father a small smile, even though it was hardly necessary.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to his friends, already red-faced and a little drunk, Kagome's father, slapped one on the back. "You see? My daughter, smart as a whip. Hardly needed that school at all, but I'm glad for it." His friends laughed and agreed. "Go on, then. That Horsehands a good man, I'd trust him with my life. Hey, Horsehand!"</p><p> </p><p>The man stopped and turned, his hand coming up to life the brim of his hat in acknowledgement. </p><p> </p><p>"See to it my daughter knows how to feed and water that horse of hers, and gets home safe." </p><p> </p><p>The Horsehand took his time before answering, but Kagome's father seemed unbothered by the pause. "Yessir." </p><p> </p><p>Kagome shivered at the deep timbre of his voice, and the warm night turned chilly, even down to her leather boots. She walked quickly after him, lifting her skirts and trying to match his wide strides.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Kagome said, catching up, and trying to sound only half as exhausted as she was. "I'm Kagome…"</p><p> </p><p>The Horsehand looked down at her outstretched hand and took his time extracting his own from the folds of his poncho to shake it. His hand was large and warm, strong fingers reaching to the bend of her smaller hand. The pads of his fingers and palms were calloused, and Kagome felt self conscious of her too-soft fingers. </p><p> </p><p>She distracted herself by waiting for him to give her his name, but even after releasing her hand, he just kept walking in silence. </p><p> </p><p>"What's <em> your </em> name?" Kagome asked after another minute, the air around them thick with dust and tension. </p><p> </p><p>Clearing his throat, he seems to answer her with as few words as he could think of. "Folks 'round here just call me 'Horsehand'."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you take care of a lot of horses?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mostly. Just about everyone has asked me to shoe a horse, or help birth a foal or two. Sometimes, I get to rebuild a fence, or mend a roof."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you certainly don't lack words when it comes to work…" Kagome joked, hoping to lighten the mood. Still, his face was shrouded in shadow, and she couldn't tell if she flattered or offended. "Do you like doing all that work?"</p><p> </p><p>"Gives me something to do. Folks around here pay alright too."</p><p> </p><p>Kagome nodded, though she wasn't sure if he saw it. "Our town is generous."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure are. 'Specially to you, I'll bet."</p><p> </p><p>Kagome'a brow bent. "What's that mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wasn't in town for more than a quarter of a minute before I heard about the 'governor's daughter'." He said it in a mocking tone, and Kagome felt her neck redden at the nickname. "You're plumb near a celebrity to this town."</p><p> </p><p>"He wasn't even the governor when I left," Kagome pouted. "And I'm not just the governor's daughter any more than you're just a horsehand."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you've got me there," he said after a pause. "My 'pologies."</p><p> </p><p>"You're forgiven if you give me your name." Kagome smiled, but was again met with silence, but this time it amused her instead of unnerving her. "Fine, I like a good mystery. I'll suss it out of someone around here."</p><p> </p><p>"Baker and his wife can talk your ear off if you give 'em a few minutes."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Still </em> ? Oh, it used to take me <em> ages </em> just to buy a loaf from them." Kagome laughed, remembering the cool loaves of bread she'd bring home after an hour spent in the bakery for an errand that could have been done in a quarter of the time. </p><p> </p><p>"Lucky for me, I usually go around the back and get my share at the end of the night. They're both pretty tired by then and have a heap less talk left in 'em."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't doubt that." Kagome said, placing her hands back in the folds of her dress. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of their walk was in silence, and Kagome appreciated it. The next day would be her first full one back home, and there was so much to get used to. Some things hadn't changed and probably wouldn't: the talkative bakers and smell of dirt and soot in the street. But, many things would, and she questioned if she could weather them all, and keep her focus. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome watched the horsehand fill the hay nets with feed and replace the water, and finally, ease her new horse into an empty stable, and lock it behind him. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for walking me and...my horse home. I guess I'll have to find a suitable name for him."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure something'll come to you." The horsehand removed his hat, and the same chill that swept over Kagome outside the inn returned. She stood a few places away from him, watching as his hair, blue-black by the light of the moon,  fall over his face and shoulders. A few ranchers also wore their hair long, especially the younger ones, but none could boast the luster and shine as the man before her. Darkness was setting in, and Kagome wanted to know if he looked as tanned and tall and dangerous in the middle of the day, as he did at night, standing in the patch of thin grass between the stables and her old home. </p><p> </p><p>"Miss Kagome," he said, dipping his head, and turning to walk back toward the town, growing smaller as he left. Kagome stood still as a statue, until he was a speck amongst the trees in the distance, and the only sound she could hear was the faint din of the music from her party. </p><p> </p><p>She told herself she should go back, allow her father and friends to shower her with accolades, and maybe sneak another mug of ale, if she could. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, she went up to her room, and climbed into bed, trying to imagine her plans for the year to come. Lessons first, informal and happenstance. Then the school, the smell of paper and ink and books worn with age. Boys and girls alike in her classroom, ready and eager to learn.</p><p> </p><p>As she fell asleep, she thought briefly of the mysterious horsehand, before she fell quietly to sleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Upon her second day back home Kagome is sore from an old saddle, but that's nothing compared to the weight of a new title on her back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kagome clenched her teeth, adjusting her seat for the hundredth time. No matter the position, she seemed to worsen the pain in her sore muscles, and finally settled for moving as little as she could and praying that her horse would walk the last mile or so slowly and steadily. Her new horse was big and powerful; the kind of horse made to be at the front of a parade or pulling logs. She wanted to take him riding that morning, but with no name as of yet, and no knowledge of how to control such a large animal, Lagome opted for one of her father's older horses. She was reliable and not too fast, but just enough for Kagome's needs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At school, she could use her free time as she wished, and while the other young ladies enjoyed going into town for a bit of shopping and flirting, Kagome either found herself reading or riding. The school had only one horse riding instructor, who was not so medieval as to forbid a young woman taking a horse to cantor, and Kagome found she liked that much more than sidesaddle. The leisurely pace was too boring for Kagome, and whenever she could steal away and ride faster, she would. Her instruction was casual at best, and Kagome considered herself a decent rider, but nowhere near proficient. The aching muscles in her legs and back told of her need for more education.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The center of town was drawing nearer, and Kagome schooled her features to show as little pain as possible. Her father wouldn't be pleased to hear that she'd been galloping across the plains, alone, no less. He never saw it as a dignified way for her to comport herself, and even more so now that he held office in their small town. And even if she were to come up with some clever lie, like she slipped and fell, he would grow so overprotective, that any chance of going off on her own in the future would be shot. Better to grin and bear it, and soak her sore muscles in a warm bath later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If she could just ride through town with a convincing smile on her face, Kagome might survive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for her, she also had an annoying best friend to contend with, whose idea of an appropriate greeting was to come up behind her slow moving horse, slap it's hind and cause it to jump and jostle her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome clenched her teeth so hard that she tasted blood, and she briefly considered using one of those words her father absolutely forbade as "unladylike", even as she heard them waft from the doors of the saloon late at night. Turning as much as she could while maintaining her seat, Kagome resolved that she would have hit her friend if she could reach him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You of all people know what...oh, come on, lighten up…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome's brow stayed bent, even as her anger cooled off. She'd known Inuyasha since they were kids, and learned long ago to put up with some of his more childish antics. She guessed that he only teased her so much because he was comfortable with her, something she couldn't say about the rest of their small town. Progressive ways were slow coming to their patch of dust, and even after years there, Inuyasha still faced the occasional snide remark from some of the more old-fashioned townsfolk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome tried not to shift in her seat again, but the urge to do so was great, and when she scooted up in her saddle, a cry tore from her. She avoided Inuyasha's confused look, slowly morphing into one more mischievous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I see why you're so sore at me…" he said, snatching the reins from her, and standing in front of her horse. "It's 'cause you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>sore.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Off ridin' on your own?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome rolled her eyes. "So what if I was?"  Her defiant tone was only met with laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're gonna kill yourself one of these days." When she didn't respond, and merely looked away, Inuyasha tried again. "Why don't you just ask your old man to let you take lessons or somethin'? Instead of ridin' around the plains like some cowboy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, who better to give me lessons, than-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh uh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I'm on thin enough ice as it is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome had only been in town for just over a day, but wanted to know what 'thin ice' Inuyasha was on. She'd have to get it out of him later. "Oh come on, your father was the best rancher in the state. I'm sure no one would say anything if you loaned me a nice strong horse, and-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-and taught you to ride and jump, until one day, you fall off one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> father's horses, and crack open that pretty little head, and I get run outta town. No thanks, Kagome."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are so annoying. Why do I keep you around?" she huffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because no one else wants to be around you," he shot back playfully. A few moments of silence passed once they entered the streets of the town, and Kagome waved at a few townspeople. She didn’t like the gesture; she’d rather hop off her horse and have a proper conversation with them, but Kaede told her that it was her responsibility to make people feel like her father cared about them, without getting in their way. Bakers had loaves to roll, and the carpenters had wood to chop, and most people were too busy to do much more than wave. If Kagome took up too much of their time, they would think that her father wasn’t teaching manners alongside her education, and it would reflect poorly on the whole family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of 'being around', you're invited to dinner Thursday night." The invitation was extended without excitement, but Kagome knew her friend wouldn't take offense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What on earth for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kahome looked down at him. "You know why…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha's shoulders slumped as he sighed. "This again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome shook her head in time with the motion of her horse. "It's an exercise in futility that my father can't seem to give up on…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But, I don't wanna-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And neither do </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But, like I said, your father was the best rancher this town ever had. Ever since he sold them-</span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arabian horses to that king, it's all my fathers talked about." Kagome could usually correct herself in her mind before speaking, but old ways were hard to break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He wasn't any king, at least I don't think so." Inuyasha looked off, trying not to pout. "And what good is marrying the two of us gonna do?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know...maybe my father wants to trade me to your brother for a nice, strong horse. Like some sort of medieval marriage alliance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Some wife </span>
  <em>
    <span>you'd</span>
  </em>
  <span> make. You can't cook, you read too much and you don't even know how ride a horse without nearly killin' yourself." Inuyasha handed the reins back to Kagome, who was glad that her usual greeting of a punch to the arm was replaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you, with your dirty fingernails, the flies that follow you around, and your penchant for spitting every five minutes...some husband </span>
  <em>
    <span>you'd</span>
  </em>
  <span> make." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See? What even is a 'penchant'? Half the time, I think you're makin' these words up." To emphasize his point, Inuyasha spit down an empty alley, and turned back to Kagome with a toothy grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The idea entered Kagome's father's mind roughly a year before she left for school. She was nineteen at the time, and in his eyes, a prime age for getting married to some one or other who could give his daughter a comfortable life. His first thought was to aim for Inuyasha's half-brother, a banker the next town over, who usually only visited Serenity Creek on business. Everytime he came into town,, he stayed at the same small inn, and only spoke to those with whom he needed to. Sesshomaru Taisho was as cold as the plains were vast, and Kagome was glad that her father dropped the idea as quickly as he thought it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His next prospect was much harder to shake off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha had been in her life for as long as she could remember. He teased her relentlessly, and, to hear him describe it, she was on a never-ending mission to turn him into a decent human being against his will. Even when Kagome was old enough to learn what prejudice was, and see it in the way people interacted with her best friend, she stuck by him. It was only natural for the townspeople to talk; they all expected some sort of puppy-love to develop and turn into something more. It was a guarantee that families would start and stay in their small town, and if a bit of encouragement was all that was needed, the townspeople were happy to provide it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kagome left for school, it was considered an odd endeavor to most. She was already somewhat learned, and at an age for marriage, many didn't see a point of her going to school. But, with her father on board, Kagome set off out east, and returned, somehow more refined and wild at the same time. She spoke with more clarity than most in Serenity Creek, but upon leaving the train, dropped her bags and ran into her father's arms. She smiled prettily at her party some nights ago, but was also caught sneaking ale from behind the bar counter and drinking it from a mug like a common barmaid. And rumor had it, that she was seen feeding her own chickens, ducks and geese, wearing a pair of men's breeches. On paper, Kagome was a lady. In practice, she was something else entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome's father, the newly minted governor, was as eager as ever to see her settled and wed, and so far Inuyasha was the highest on his list of suitors, though by far the least interested. Kagome knew the dinner would be full of hints and innuendo, and was already reading up on ancient Greek architecture, as a way of diverting the conversation should it drift in the direction of marriage between herself and her best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Left your party early last night…", Inuyasha said as they passed the bakery. It was always a good idea to be deep in conversation when passing the more talkative members of their small community. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome winced and shifted her leg. "My train ride was long, and I was tired-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heard the Horsehand walked you home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He walked my horse to the stables."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which just so happens to be next to your house." Inuyasha had more than enough experience in teasing Kagome, but she was only just learning to ignore him. If she took the bait, he would only be encouraged to tease her more. Sometimes, Kagome wished she was born a man, so she could punch her best friend in the face without losing his friendship. She couldn't recall how many young men she'd seen all but fistfighting one day, and back to being friends hours later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <span>, people will talk…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because a horsehand helped me with my horse? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scandalous…</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because a good-looking, single horsehand walked a good-looking, single woman to her house, at the request of her father who is the governor." When Kagome didn't take the bait, Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm just trying to prepare you for the gossip train that's sure to roll in-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps everyone will be too preoccupied with a certain single young man, chatting up a Miss Delia Granger, when he was supposed to be celebrating his best friend's return from school?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Chatting up'? We hardly spoke. And I'd say walking someone home is much more scandalous than talking at a party."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And, here you are, walking </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> home.  Watch out, Inuyasha; you're going to earn yourself a reputation as a skirt chaser."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that simply would not do for the Governor's Daughter, now would it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome rolled her eyes so hard, it nearly gave her a headache. "I wish everyone would quit calling me that! I didn't ask my father to run for governor. I didn't even know he wanted to until I got the letter saying that he won."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't take it so personally. It's been a long time since we've had a governor who wasn't a thousand years old. He's single, you're single...people are gonna be keepin' tabs on you now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> can get hitched, and everyone will leave me alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want your old man to get married?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. He deserves to be happy, but I don't know if he's quite done mourning." Kagome didn’t like allowing her mind to settle too long on her mother, and blamed her father for speaking so little of her. "So, about that Horsehand-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here we go-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-why doesn't anyone call him 'Farrier'? If he helps everyone with horses and has a forge and all that." Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to know that she'd already started asking around about the mysterious man. From her findings (namely standing as close to the bakery door as she could without being seen), he rolled into town without ceremony, asked if they were in need of a stable hand, farrier or smith, and took most jobs offered to him. He lived on the edge of town, in a shack and forge of his own making.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kagome. Maybe we're not all too keen on usin' two dollar words like you. And the town already had a farrier, 'till he fell sick a couple winters ago. I guess no one wanted to replace the old man by callin' someone else by his title, but every now and then someone needed a little more than unshoein' a horse."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, what's his name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha paused to scratch at his head, scrunched his face in thought. "...haven't quite caught it yet-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's been here for the better part of a year, and you haven't gotten his name?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, pardon me, Miss Governor's Daughter. My manners aren't quite as sharp as yours. Why do you care, anyway?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adjusting in her seat, Kagome shrugged. "Just trying to be nice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't go getting too 'nice'; you know what they say about Farriers and Smiths."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No one believes that anymore..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe...but he did just show up here one day...maybe got some old god angry and had to high tail it from wherever he come from-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Came</span>
  </em>
  <span> from."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever. I'd watch out; one day he might drift right outta town and look to take you with him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You listen to too many tall tales.” Kagome heard the stories as well. They were entertaining enough as a child, and the former town farrier was a grisly old man, who liked to spook the more troublesome children with his stories, while offering a smile and wink to the ones who had enough respect for him and his fabled profession. If she tried hard enough, Kagome could imagine the Horsehand in one of those old stories, making shoes for the steed of some celestial being, and carrying the blessing or curse for the rest of his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha landed a hand on her horse’s rump again, this time much softer. "I've gotta go; we've already made a show of ourselves, walking together and being polite."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was you being polite? I'd hate to cross your path when you're rude." Kagome shook her head, seeing her father several yards off, and coming in her direction faster than she would have liked. "I guess I'll see you Thursday."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be sure to make plenty of dessert...I've had a monstrous sweet tooth lately!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't have any teeth at all if you don't get outta here!" Kagome kicked after her friend, just missing him. The pain in her leg from the sudden movement was to be expected, but she winced only slightly and straightened her face just as her father came upon her. Kagome shifted her features to be as stoic as possible. Any hint of a smile would set her father off, but as he walked closer, she could tell that he was already set to make some pretty silly assumptions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking off into the direction that Inuyasha disappeared, he spoke. "Well, do my eyes deceive me, or did I see you and Inuyasha-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Kagome began. There were already too many things to watch out for in a small town, and unfortunately her friendship with Inuyasha was one that Kagome would have to guard closer than she wanted. "He's my </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your ma' and I were friends,” her father said sadly, his lips folding together and turning into a frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, Daddy." Reaching down, Kagome put her hand over his on her horse’s coat. Kagome didn't want to talk about her mother. It usually sent her father to storytelling followed by too many quiet hours in his office. "I invited him to dinner like you asked. It'll be a good chance to catch up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He straightened himself quickly, giving Kagome's hand a short squeeze. "Your aunt is making something real nice, and you should dress accordingly." Kagome pointed a look at her father that told him she saw his line of thinking, did not agree, but would probably comply anyway. He held out his hand and Kagome surrendered her reins, allowing her father to walk her and her horse at a leisurely pace, all the while waving at the shopkeepers and townspeople they passed. "Do you blame me for wanting my only daughter to be well taken care of?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why on earth do I have to get married to be well taken care of? Isn't that why you sent me to school? To learn to take care of myself?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and I think you have grown into an accomplished, smart young lady. I couldn't be more proud if I tried. But, you know, as well as I do-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That the ways around here are as old as dirt." Kagome cut him off and fought the eyeroll that came with her thoughts. While it wasn't legal for her father's land and property to be taken away from her, should something unspeakable happen to him before she married, Kagome knew that life for her would be difficult. At every corner, she would be hindered, and should there be the need for any major decisions, her opinions would be overlooked. In truth, her father's property was only half left to him. His sister was older (and in a great many ways, wiser) than him, and everything their father left to them was bequeathed in both of their names. Kagome's father didn't look down on Kaede, knowing she could run the farm and the horses as well as any man. But, even he knew that when a bull got loose or when a storm blew away a part of the roof, it wasn't Kaede the townsfolk went to for answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's just have a nice dinner with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and whatever happens...happens."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine," Kagome conceded. "But I'm not wearing anything special, and he can make his own plate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father laughed, handing back the reins. "One of these days, some fella' is gonna catch your eye and that sharp tongue will have him running for the hills."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome smiled. "If my sharp tongue runs him off, then he didn't do a very good job of catching my eye."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome's father laughed, but it didn't quite meet his eyes. She could tell that he was thinking of her mother again. "Should I see any young man worth your attention, I'll be sure to warn him." His hand patted her thigh softly enough, but even the pressure through her linen skirt was enough to elicit a weak cry. "Something wrong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome fumbled with the weathered rein. "I was out...picking wildflowers, and I...sat on a hornet." She tried to breathe evenly, and was glad for the bouquet she picked while her horse grazed, which hung out of her saddlebags. She hoped her father was too distracted to question how sitting on a hornet would result in pain on her thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your aunts gotta salve that'll get the stinger out and heal it up quick. Hurry home, but don't let that horse get above a trot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome nodded, putting her hand over her father's to let him know that she heard and respected his advice. Taking her horse to trot was the reason for her sore legs and back, but even if she hadn't, it wasn't safe to ride through town at a full gallop. Word would get back to her father or aunt, and they would scold her for making a "spectacle" of herself in front of so many onlookers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One more stop was on her way home, and the soreness in her legs was begging for the relief of her bed. Kagome almost turned back toward home, but reasoned that a few minutes delay wouldn’t hurt much, even as her legs protested against her. Dismounting from her old horse, Kagome secured the reins around the only peg outside the store, and went in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell of the dusty tomes and cool air made her sigh and forget every other trouble. There were any number of books stores in town, and her school boasted a fine, old library with shelves upon shelves of books and high backed chairs, perfect for spending an afternoon in. But her bookstore, the place where she first discovered that reading wasn’t just another way to learn, was special. In its walls were places farther away from Serenity Creek than Kagome could ever dream of traveling. Under the thin layer of dust was possibly her favorite place in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if it isn’t my star reader. I heard you were back ‘round these parts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome headed for the back of the store, ready to be swept into a hug by her old friend. Running in her manner of dress was something her aunt would have a word with her about, if she saw it, but as her footsteps made the aged floorboards creak, and the dust swirled up and around her skirts, Kagome hardly cared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Convincing herself that she grew while away at school was easy until she tried hugging Jinenji. No matter the height of her heels or the stool she stood on, he still managed to tower over her. Kagome didn’t mind; some of the townspeople were bothered by his presence, but not her. He filled up every room he inhabited, but mindful of his size, was quiet and meek, content to keep his nose in a book and out of the affairs of others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you.” Kagome said, settling onto the hug so much, she noticed a tear on Jineji’s shirt where her face was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too,” he told her softly. “Though I’m sure you’re used to much grander offerings than what I have here. The train that brought you home came with one crate for me, and it’s been the first one in many months. I’m afraid you’ll have read everything I’ve got two or three times over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome waved a hand at him. “You know I don’t mind reading my favorites more than once.” She noticed that a few of her favorites had been moved, and ran a finger over the worn leathers covers as she reacquainted herself with the shop. The shelf that housed a few reference books were beginning to bend with age. “What have you been up to? I want to hear everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinenji shrugged his broad shoulders and took a seat on a stool that, despite its size, was well fitted for him. “Not much. You know I don’t care for gossip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that is exactly why we’re such good friends. Though if you hear anything unflattering about me, I hope you’ll let me know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one would say anything unflattering about you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome wanted to remark that plenty of unflattering things could be said, mostly about her manners, when the bell over the door chimed. From where they both were in the shop, neither Jinenji or Kagome had a clear view of the door, and moved forward to greet the newest patron. Jinenji’s stride was longer than Kagome’s by almost double, and he reached and greeted the person before she made it around one of the old pine shelves. Kagome stepped out and found herself in the shadow of a man who, though not as tall and broad as her friend,certain; dwarfed her. Before she could make herself invisible again, the Horsehand turned to stare quietly at her. Jinenji was speaking quietly to the both of them, but neither seemed to hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think this table would ever get back to its old self,” Jinenji said, taking a metal rod, curved at the top from the top of the register, and stooping down to arrange it beneath the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With no eyes on her except the Horsehand's, Kagome found herself unsure of how to behave. In front of most of the town she had to be on her best behavior; back straight and feet forward, her aunt always said. At home she could be more herself, but cautious. Within the walls of the booksellers Kagome was most herself; Jinenji saw nothing wrong with letting Kagome lounge about on one of the high back chairs or benches, or even perch herself on one of the weathered desks to read. But within the four walls of her favorite place, before someone who didn't know her from Adam, Kagome was at odds with how to comport herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an effort to stave her mind from doing the wrong thing, she simply did nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re ready…” Jinenji finally said, his meek voice breaking the silence as it never had before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome moved forward, half expecting the Horsehand to move aside or make himself scarce. When he didn’t, she tried to keep her eyes on the books in front of her. In a moment of weakness, Kagome looked up, and was half relieved to find that the silent Horsehand wasn't looking at her at all. His eyes were fixed on the books in her hand, so much so, that she nearly handed them to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a second, she took in what details she could from seeing him in the daylight; a scar sprang up from under his kerchief,  winding like the veins of a river up his neck, the stubble of his chin and finally, reaching his lips. His skin was tanned, probably from working outdoors all day and before his forge, but his eyes were as bright blue as the night before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome handed Jinenji payment for her books, and stepped aside, not quite ready to leave the booksellers, but too nervous to stay. She knew her eyes lingered a second too long, and she wished to make herself scarce to chastise herself over it in private. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Offering her goodbyes, Kagome overheard Jinenji and the Horsehand speaking of repairs for other parts of the shop. She noticed as she neared the door, a box of books, with damage from water or age, their pages wrinkled and curled beyond repair. One caught her eye,, and Kagome reached in to move it to the top of the haphazard pile. Clearing her throat, she gestured quietly to the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, what are...these?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinenji stood to see what she was referring to. "Oh, just a few books that were donated a while back. A bit too worse for wear to sell. You're welcome to as many as you'd like."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome blinked once, took a single book from the pile, and tucked it into her stash of books. Saying another goodbye, she left the shop, and began loading her finds into the saddlebags on her pony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the ride home, Kagome hoped that her aunt would be too busy in the kitchen to notice the stack of books she brought home. Kaede was as voracious a reader as anyone that Kagome knew, but she chose to focus on subjects of practicality. Medicinal herbs, recipes, and the like. Fiction and stories were for children, and Kagome's picks would no doubt have her shaking her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A book of myths and lore was sure to earn her a lecture, and would need a hiding place more discreet than the rest of her books. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: You guys. I really like this story. I never thought I'd be writing a western story of all things, but I like it. I can't wait for you guys to read whats been rattling around in my head for the past year.</p><p>- Jinenji is one of those characters who I ABSOLUTELY fell in love with in the series, and anytime I see him in fanfiction, I love him more. </p><p>- I know diddly squat about horses, caring for horses or blacksmithery, so if you see anything amiss, feel free to point it out to me. And if you've sent me messages of encouragement along with a "by the way..." I don't even mind, I love you for caring enough to help me out. </p><p>Let me know what you think so far and have a great weekend!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: New Story! This one has been in the work for nine months or so, and I really just needed to let these words out. I really love this story, even though I've only been as far west as Kentucky, and all my knowledge about the Gold Rush Era of the United States is based on historically inaccurate movies and Wikipedia pages. I love doing research, so if you know of any reliable sources, pass them on.</p><p>As always, love and hugs and confetti canons to the best Discord peeps I could ask for, who encourage, and help and poke at my plot bunnies, so they don't fall asleep in the back of my head. I love you all more than you know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>